beybladenetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Apus
Facebolt: Apus This Facebolt depicts Apus, the Bird of Paradise. The Facebolt is made out of Xano-Titanium, a light material derived from titanium, designed to withstand great heat, and stress, as Apus generates a lot of heat, the material is also a very good at absorbing Anti-Matter particles given out by energy expansion, such as explosions, or radiation. 4D Energy Ring: Apus This Energy Ring is made from Deutero-Iridium, a lightweight, heat dispersing, damage-resistant metal, chemically altered to be able to absorb Anti-Matter particles, such as the particles given out by decaying stars, dying radioactive material, or instances of energy expansion, the Energy Ring has 20 sharp protrusions, which stick out on various angle, like a jagged crown, which protects Apus from aerial attacks, as the spikes would not only cut the opposing bey up, but are made so that the edge just falls away when blunted, so the spikes are forever sharp. 4D Fusion Wheel: Imperial This Fusion Wheel is made up of 4 frames, the Attack frame, the Speed Frame, the Reactor Frame, and the Stamina Frame. Attack Frame: The Attack frame is a frame made up of 30 spikes, there are 3 free-spinning rows of 10 spikes, the first row at a 45 degree angle, the second at a 90 degree angle, and the third at a 135 degree angle, the rows are able spin in different directions from each other, and have ever-sharp properties like the Energy Ring spikes. Stamina Frame: The Stamina frame is a frame made up from ultra-strong polycarbons, the design of the frame makes it so that the actual weight of the bey is reduced by the addition of the frame, which is done by harnessing the Anti-Matter that it absorbs to bend gravity around the bey, which means attacks using gravity are less effective. Speed Frame: The Speed frame goes on top of the Attack frame, it uses the heat given off by the reactor as thrust, the frame is always giving off thrust so that the reactor doesn't overload, even when the bey is stationary. Reactor Frame: The Reactor Frame is in the center of the bey, with a disk attached at the bottom, made of Duetero-Iridium, the reactor frame has an internal conversion reactor, hence the name, the reactor is made out of Nano-reinforced Tungsten, so as to be capable of handling the extreme temperatures and pressure the reactor produces, the reactor is used to turn particles into Anti-particles, and then change them in back into X particles for Apus to use, the disk at the bottom contains vents to discharge/absorb particles. 4D Performance Tip: Eternium Drive This Performance Tip is a condenser, storing particles for attacks, it has 2 modes, Speed, and Stamina, Speed is the normal mode, where the tip is free-spinning with a spring, allowing for swift jumps, while Stamina is when the free-spinning tip retracts inside the main body of the Performance Tip, which causes the ball-bearing inside the body of the tip to activate, meaning Apus moves slower, but uses less stamina. Ability: Solstice Wind *Apus is unaffected by moves that absorb energy Moves *'Immediate Fury:' Apus gathers all the particles generated and absorbed around itself in a spherical shape to prevent them from dissipating, and to act as a barrier from attacks, using the gravitational force of the arena, it releases the particles in a violent expanding explosion that take the shape of the stadium. *'Transient Buster:' Apus gathers massive amounts of particles, Anti-Matter or not, and pumps the reactor into hyper-drive, the amount of particles generates enough pressure that Apus is lifted into the air, with wing like particles trails surrounding it, these particle trails are highly unstable trails of Anti-Matter, and will decay any bey that touches them. *'Eternal Condemn: ' Apus uses the particles generated to create a gravity field around itself, this field makes Apus immobile, but causes any bey that attacks it to recoil back at the bey, with Apus taking only minor, if any, damage. Finisher: Imperial Nightmare *Apus rises up above the stadium in a huge aural winged form, it fires a massive gravity wave at the stadium to shake the beys around, possibly loosening them, and then releases a massive beam of energy straight downwards, filling the entire stadium, this is repeated twice, before Apus simply floats there, generating huge particle wings around itself, which give off a brilliant light.